


if you die, i'll kill you

by jaimelanniser



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: jon and his merry band of murderers stop at winterfell on their way to eastwatch. arya has a few words for gendry.





	if you die, i'll kill you

“Gendry!”

The yell made him look up and Gendry almost smiled at the sight of Arya — it had shaken him to the bone when he had arrived at Winterfell, how much she’d changed, how much she’d  _grown_  — but she had that blazing, furious look in her eyes as she stormed over, so instead, he straightened up and braced himself.

She didn’t wait to be acknowledged before starting to speak again. “You’re going north of the wall with Jon,” she stated, hands at her hips, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Yes, m’lady,” he replied, frowning, wondering why this was a problem now. Had she not agreed in the meeting last night that it had to be done? Had she not fought to go as well, before deciding she had other priorities here? Gendry didn’t understand girls. Even if Arya Stark was not most girls.

There was a pause, then Arya nodded and hopped up onto the half-wall next to him in the forge. She was still small, even if she wasn’t a child anymore. “What are you making?” she asked instead, in a seemingly complete change of subject.

Gendry’s mouth tugged up at the corners, but he said nothing, and showed her the almost-finished war hammer. “What do you think? Turns out my father used to wield one of these in battle. I like the weight of it.”

Arya took it from him without permission and looked it over from all sides. He could see her elbow dip a little from the weight, but he knew that if he wanted to keep his tongue, he better hold it. So instead, he crossed his arms over his chest. “So?”

“I like it,” she replied simply, and gave it back. “Take a shield. You’re a big target.”

“I know how to fight!” His tone was perhaps a bit defensive, and Arya smirked. “Just cause you’ve been to Braavos don’t mean the rest of us are inferior.”

They had barely spoken, still tangibly awkward around each other, still testing their boundaries and limits and where their friendship stood after so much time apart. Gendry felt like a different person and Arya certainly  _looked_  like a different person. Where that left them, he could only wonder. Arya had always left him wondering.

“Well, keep up, bullhead.”

He matched her smile with one of his own, despite himself, and rolled his eyes as he turned back to the weapon, smacking at it with the tools to give it shape. For another while, there was no sound aside from his work, but he was still accutely aware of her presence.

“Gendry.”

He looked up, lowering the hammer and allowing his eyes to meet hers. “Yes, m’lady?”

Arya hopped off from the wall and stepped up to him, too close. He leaned back reflexively, his heart leaping as he watched her size him up. Then she pressed her index finger to his chest. “If you die, I’ll kill you.”

Her face was dead serious, and if he had not felt lost in the situation, he might have laughed. Instead, he merely nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You better,” she hissed, angrily, and prodded at his chest again. Gendry held back a smile, and Arya glared at him, turning to walk out of the forge again.

She stopped at the door. “And don’t call me m’lady.”


End file.
